


instead of sewing some pants...

by angryham



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone is so gay, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryham/pseuds/angryham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton needs to have his phone confiscated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK AGAIN BACK BACK BACK AGAIN 
> 
> im changing the format to a groupchat also john adams
> 
> PSA: IT CHANGES PERSPECTIVES BC CONTACT NAME DRAMA ;;)

6:44 pm, Alexander Hamilton's phone

You: IM MCFRIKING PSSIED

Ultimate Ass(tm): whats new...

hot turtle lover: what's wrong?

You: AARON BURR

ayayron: I'm in this groupchat. I can see you.

You: HE WAS ALL "OH!! I THINK ITS DUMB TO CALL OUT PEOPLE ALL THE TIME!!1! JUST CHILL!!1!"

ayayron: I just think it's silly that you're opinions on everything have to be known. Catch my drift?

You: BOI

You: CATCH THESE HANDS

9:25 pm, Hercules Mulligan's phone

french bread baby: mon amour, do you have my marvin gaye cd?

french bread baby: because i fucking want it

alex h: damn 

alex h: don't get ur panties in a twist

You: i have the fucking cd. come by my house and pick it up.

who??: daily spa time at monticello was delayed because i had to check notifs from this convo :/

who??: don't roast me just a prank

who??: im straight

johnny boy: mmmhm

who?? has left the group chat

johnny boy: whiney ass bitch

 

3:57 am, Angelica Schuyler's phone

the other john: Guys

the other john: What if the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were famous crimefighters during the Renaissance and the artists were fictional cartoon characters that just did art all day and were named after the historical TMNT

alex: john you fatti

alex: sit down and go the fuck to sleep


	2. ya goddamn sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS HIGH SCHOOL/COLLEGE AU I JUST DECIDED THAT OK

1:32 pm, Thomas Jefferson's phone

You were invited back into the chat by maddy♡

You: YO WHOS MEETING ME FOR LUNCH

#1 rat: not me lmao

#2 rat: ALEX

#2 rat: FUCKIN SAVAGE M9

#1 rat: ILY BRO

#2 rat: ILY2 BRO

#1 rat: BRO

#2 rat: BRO

#1 rat: PUT IT IN MY ASS BRO

#2 rat: SUCC ME BRO

You and 5 others left the chat

 

4:18 pm, James Madison's phone

You: I'm going to add back Thomas so I'm going to delete those gay ass messages from earlier.

angel: ;;) Ur secrets safe with me ;;)

angel: And whoever else saw them

hamilton: this is a group chat you filthy sinner;;;;)

perseus: we don't need to know about your virginia kink

You: well, Theseus. which one of us gets off to horse hentai?

perseus: it's hercules

lawrence: GET MCFRICKIN REKT HERC

You: okay Odysseus

 

7:52, Eliza Schuyler's phone

Alex☆: can i just say

Alex☆: that lafayette

Alex☆: needs to be stopped

Laffy Taffy☆: ;)

John☆: he's eaten an entire loaf and going for a second one

Peg♡: tell him to deepthroat it

Peg♡: tell him he should gag on it

John☆: we're at a super fancy PUBLIC resturaunt no thanks

Laffy Taffy☆: will do ;;)

 

8:14 pm, John Laurens's phone

You: we got kicked out :')

boo: some guy complimented lafayette on his deep throating skills

mad: I'm pretty sure that "deep throating" is supposed to be hyphenated

boo: you would know


	3. w-washington-senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noooooo way im typing lafayettes long ass name

11:18 am, the Marquis de Lafayette's phone

petit lion: time to fucking LAY IT DOWN TO WASHINGTON

petit lion: thaT I AM MORE RESPONSIBLE THAN LAFAYETTE AND I CAN HANDLE DOING MORE THAN CORRECTING PAPERS

petit lion: I WANNA TEACH NOT BE A BORING T.A.

You: calm down

petit lion: FUCK YOU

You: ;)

cheval baiseur: this is a public group chat

You: ;)

 

3:34 pm, James Madison's phone

dense♡: ok but

dense♡: virginia is pretty great.

dense♡: even from an objective point of veiw

You: it is.

You: just like you. - Unsended -


	4. chapter 3 pt 2 out of 2 because the last one was short but to be fair to myself someone i really admire added me on snapchat i really wanted to see if they had seen my story turns out they didnt but they did this morning and now im just stressing bc i don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter was so short wtf

5:12 am, Peggy Schuyler's phone

ham and eggs: wakey wakey motherfuckers >:)

You: wtf

go the distance: man...

jnoh danasm: Please don't ever do that. Ever again.

AY-AY-RON: Seriously, dude.

ham and eggs: wOah! give aaron burr a big fat round of applause for using the term "dude"!!!!

jemmy: Hillary Clinton

 

4:20 pm, John Laurens's phone

You: ayyyyy lmao what time is it

herc: WEED TIME

angle: please tell me you dont do weed

You: ayyyu

You: FUCK TYPO

herc: ayyyu

angle: ayyyu

herc: s-senpai! *blushes and looks away* i-i. i was wondering if you want to get turntu with me!! ayyyu lmaou!  
smoku some weedu! 420!!!

angle and six others have left the group chat


	5. im back B-)))

4:02 am, the Marquis de Lafayette's Phone

You: guess who i'm going to add ;)

petit lion:

dad: What is this? Why is it called "The Gays"? 

petit lion changed the group chat name to Welcome, Washington!

laurens: LAFAYETTE PLEASE TAKE MR. WASHINGTON OUT OF THE CHAT

dad: I'll do us all a favor at this ungodly hour, and excuse myself.

You: :( ok

dad has left the chat.

8:03 am, Thomas Jefferson's phone

maddy♡: has anyone seen my nice black coat?

rat #2: which one

rat #1: AAYYYYYY

You: you left it at my place. hey if your around buddy i'm here so you can come and pick it up

angel(ica): hey buddy you in London?

pegz: STOP

maddy♡: oh thomas, you're adorable. i'm going to be on the other side of town. i won't be able to go to your house and go to where i need to be.

You: it's cool!

rat #2: why is his jacket at your place :;;;););

You: because he's my friend and i have him over at my house and he forgets thinks.

rat#2: sure;;)

You: what are you trying to say

rat #2: oh my god

You: james is the smartest man i've ever know and he would'nt have sex with me because i have herpes

maddy♡: no you don't

za!: GEBJTGGFB

maddy♡: what

rat #2: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF HE HAD AN STD

maddy♡: because he's my best friend and we tell each other everything

rat #2: stds are next level friendship 

rat #2: i would kinkshame you but clearly you guys are just buds

maddy♡: thank you

9:59 pm, John Adams phone

You: Little Quincy is sure getting good at sports!

Hamilton: shut up


	6. human personification of a trash can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short

4:47 am, Alexander Hamilton's phone

You: James Madison is a homosexual

fake: no I'm not.

You: that's what a homosexual would say

fake: go the fuck to sleep

ultimate asshole(tm): noah fence james but you're just about as straight as a bowl of top ramen

fake: you caught me

 

8:38 am, John Laurens's phone

hercubees: i love jesus christ superstar

You: damn helen dont get ur bible in a twist

hercubees: ITS A FUCKING MUSICAL DUMB FUCK

laf: he has been playing it all day :(

laf: it's too good. all my music is put to shame :(

hercubees: cast ME as the next mary

peggo: i hope you all choke

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i deleted the first chapters since they were sin :') but yeah it's all started over n stuff


End file.
